warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fragor Prime/@comment-122.52.83.195-20161005160656/@comment-69.158.77.8-20161013115147
Cleaving Whirlwind combined with the high base damage on GP and the damage type, are what makes GP so powerful. Those 7 slashes at 300% damage result in absurdly high base dps, but here's the thing... with weapons like GP and FP, most enemies can be one shotted. There's only the attack speed difference at low levels. At high levels, without corrosive projection GP has the advantage of slash procs, however, Fragor P has much higher finisher damage (2400% vs the GP's 1600%, if I remember correctly) which makes it amazing on a frame like Inaros (1 hit everything... like covert lethality + fatal teleport, except shorter range, multiple finishers per ability use, plus Inaros's passive) Mind you, finisher damage doesn't start to matter with high base damage weapons like these, until quite high level content. However, I have heard that one of the heavy blade finishers is gimped, so there's that. With max corrosive projection, slash procs and finishers aren't as important because there's no armor to ignore. Fragor P's crits scale incredibly well, while Cleaving Whirlwind doesn't scale, but it's damn good to begin with. Also, it's easy to overlook the FP's high channeling damage (one of only 3 weapons with 1.8 rather than 1.5), but that does make a difference. The last, but not least, thing to consider is damage types. Impact or Slash, Corpus or Infested, CC or DoT. Probably the Fragor P's biggest weakness, simply bc flesh is more common than machinery. My guess is that GP beats FP up until super high levels kick in, then Fragor's finishers and crit become better than GP's slash and stance. @Finner, crit dps REQUIRES crit chance to be factored in (otherwise something like nukor hitting bodyshots would come out way higher than it should). Also, attack speeds listed on weapons are not an accurate indicator when comparing different weapon types. That said, GP does have significantly faster attack speed with Cleaving Whirlwind, but lower crit scaling. Because of the way the calculations for crit are applied, 15% extra crit chance becomes huge after blood rush is factored in. (normal crit mods are applied, then blood rush is applied multiplicatively on top of that, not additively) Berserker is just icing compared to the cake that is non-stop redcrits. @Mantuta, GP still has higher dps with only normal crit mods (bc Cleaving Whirlwind), but bloodrush makes all the difference. I love my Fragor P, but have yet to reach the mastery rank where I can get a Galatine P, so i'll admit a lot of my thoughts on GP are math based and not experience based. The two weapons are both amazing, but they do favour different playstyles, and are better against different enemies, so ppl should definitely pick based on what you're using it for. For me, with Inaros, Fragor P makes an excellent executioner weapon against everything that can be made vulnerable to a finisher. If it can't be made vulnerable to finishers, I can turn channeling on and swing like mad, and rage and lifestrike can usually keep up if i'm taking damage. TL:DR - FP can out dps GP in some situations. Both are damn good, but have different optimal playstyles.